


You're Beautiful

by LivinLoud



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Penelope is just soft for Josie, Slow Dancing, The "Josie Saltzman" Defense Squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLoud/pseuds/LivinLoud
Summary: After 1x06, Penelope decides to give Josie the birthday surprise she deserves





	You're Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Penelope and Josie came out of nowhere and stole my heart so I HAD to write this for them. I can't wait to see what their future holds.

Penelope Park had a reputation. She was a stone-cold bitch and she certainly lived up to that expectation, except when it came to the one and only Josie Saltzman. Josie Saltzman had a heart of gold, putting everyone before herself. She was everything that Penelope wasn’t.

Penelope regretted the day that she broke up with Josie. She always told Josie that she gave Lizzie too much power, let her control both of their lives, and unknowingly, Penelope let Lizzie decide the fate of the relationship. She shouldn’t have cared that Lizzie received so much of Josie’s time, because the few moments that she and Josie spent together were the best moments of her life.

She knew Josie wouldn’t want her as a date to her party, but Penelope had to ask. She missed what they used to have, she missed Josie. And she never knew how much she feared losing her, not until Hope told her that she was somewhere buried alive. Penelope would have done anything to get Josie back, even sacrifice her twin sister.

And then they kissed that night and Penelope was able to confirm what Josie had been trying so hard to hide. Josie wasn’t over her, just like she wasn’t over Josie. And if there was still the slightest chance that she and Josie could get back together, she was going for it.

“So, let me get this straight. You want us,” he motioned at himself and Hope, “To help you set up a surprise for Josie?”

“Yes,” Penelope said. She couldn’t help but to roll her eyes as a smile grew on Hope’s face. She should have just set the surprise up herself.

“You and Josie, huh?” MG asked, a goofy grin spreading on his face. Penelope’s cheek flush red, but she didn’t act embarrassed.

“Look. You both saw what Josie went through, and Lizzie got off scotch free.”

MG tilted his head as if weighing Penelope’s words, “Well I wouldn’t-“

Penelope gave him a look, a look that was reserved for whenever he began speaking about Lizzie Saltzman. It immediately shut him up as he raised his hands in a surrender.

“Point is, Josie is always doing things for everyone else and she deserves something special,” Penelope said. She couldn’t help the small smile growing on her lips as she envisioned Josie’s reaction to her surprise.

It was Hope’s laugh that removed her from her trance, “I’m in. I’ll make sure Raf keeps the wolves out of the gym for you.”

“Thanks,” Penelope said. She looked to MG and poked him in the shoulder, “I want you to help me with decorations. Give Josie the same effort you gave Lizzie, maybe even more.”

MG lifted his hand in a mock salute, “Aye aye captain.”

Hope all but kicked the werewolves out of the gym, leaving Penelope to wonder if Rafael was the alpha, or if Hope was. It would make more sense for the latter since Hope was the daughter of Klaus Mikaelson. They were able to put the decorations up easily with the help of MG’s speed and Hope’s slightly amazing jumping ability.

Penelope stared at the final product with a satisfied smile. In her opinion the gym looked better than the original party did. The only similarity was the giant balloon with Josie’s name on it. This time it wasn’t paired with Lizzie’s because tonight was about Josie and Josie only.

“We did a great job,” MG says, holding his fist out to Hope. She eyes it for a second, hesitating as she brings her fist up to connect with his. MG grins widely and holds the same fist out to Penelope who pounds it with a grin.

“Thank you both for your services,” Penelope said clasping her hands together, “Now I have to get the girl.”

MG cheered loudly, “Yeah! I want details!”

“You’ll get them,” Penelope says with a soft laugh. The three begin to make their way out of the gym, but Hope pulls Penelope to the side. Her eyebrows furrow in confusion as she looks at the tribrid.

“I know you care about Josie, but if you’re not willing to accept her, Lizzie and all, then maybe you shouldn’t do this.”

Penelope was ready to lash out, but deep down she understood where Hope was coming from. Josie was probably the closest thing she had to a friend and she wanted to protect her.

“I made the biggest mistake of my life when I broke up with Josie,” Penelope said honestly, “I don’t plan on making that mistake again.”

Hope smiled at the words, “Good, and I’d also like details. Apparently, I’ve been acting like a normal teenage girl. Who knew I was capable of that?”

Penelope let out a laugh, “That’s odd, I could have sworn we were slaying zombies just the other day.”

Hope lets out another laugh before smiling almost proudly at Penelope, “Good luck tonight. We’ll make sure Lizzie doesn’t interfere.”

“Thanks,” Penelope says genuinely, “For everything.”

“No problem,” Hope says leaving the gym.

Alone with her thoughts, Penelope exhales loudly. The only task left was to convince Josie to come with her to the gym. The chances of that actually happening were slim to none. They may have kissed, but Penelope had walked all over her heart. She was going to be careful with whatever was going on between them.

She walked up the stairs to the room shared by the Saltzman twins. She prayed that Hope and MG had succeeded in the task of keeping Lizzie away because she really didn’t feel like talking to Lizzie, let alone seeing her face.

Hesitantly, she brought her hand up and knocked three times.

“Coming!” she heard Josie yell. Penelope bit her lip to stop herself from smiling at how cute Josie was. All Josie had to do was speak and it sent Penelope’s heart flying.

Josie opened the door and to Penelope’s surprise, she didn’t seem disappointed to see her.

“Penelope?” Josie said softly, “What are you doing here?”

“Well,” Penelope says, “I realized I never gave you a birthday present.”

Josie’s cheeks flushed red as she looked bashfully at the floor, “Actually, you kind of did.”

Penelope blinked in surprised. Was Josie referring to their kiss? And if she was, did that mean Josie was flirting with her? Penelope was usually good at this, but when it came to Josie, her mind turned to mush.

“People usually don’t say they hate you when you give them a present, Jo Jo,” Penelope said with a smirk. The nickname slipped out so easily and she saw the small smile on Josie’s lips as she glanced up.

“So where’s this present?” Josie asked glancing into the empty hallway.

Penelope grinned and held her hand out to Josie, “We’ll have to travel downstairs to see it.”

Josie looked down at her outfit, which consisted of checkered pajamas pants and a plain blue shirt. Penelope felt her heart flutter at how adorable Josie looked. She could wear anything and Penelope would pretty much be impressed. She knew Josie would want to change, but she was too eager to see Josie’s reaction.

“You look amazing,” Penelope said stepping forward to interlace her fingers with Josie, “And if anyone says anything, I’ll just curse their entire bloodline.”

“That’s awful,” Josie said with a laugh, “But sweet.”

Penelope felt as Josie squeezed her hand, “Lead the way Penny.”

Penelope grinned as she dragged Josie down the stairs toward the gym. She took a deep breath before looking back at Josie.

“So you missed your party and I know you probably don’t care but I, thought that you at least deserved to have a do over so,” Penelope pushed the doors open to reveal the decorated gym with pink streamers and balloons. Strobe lights were flashing, lighting the giant balloon with Josie’s name on it.

Josie stepped away from Penelope and took a step into gym. She glanced at the entire gym before looking back at Penelope her mouth slightly open in awe.

“You did all this?” Josie asked softly.

Penelope shrugged, “I had a little help from Hope and MG. Do you like it?”

Josie rolled her eyes and smiled, “Of course I like it. In fact, I love it.”

Penelope let out a relieved sigh, “I’m glad.”

“You asked me if I needed an escort on my birthday,” Josie said.

“And you rudely rejected me.”

“Well I changed my mind,” Josie said, moving to stand in front of Penelope, “Penelope Park, will you do me the honor of being my date to my do over birthday party?”

Penelope‘s hands shot over her heart as she gasped dramatically, “I thought you’d never ask Josette!”

Josie rolled her eyes but there was a smile on her face, “Well I’d ask you to dance, but there is no music playing.”

“Right,” Penelope said she pulled out her phone and connected it to the speaker in the gym. She had made a playlist especially for this moment. She also had a playlist of songs that made her think of Josie, but not that she’d ever tell anyone.

A song began to play through the speakers and Penelope rushed over to Josie, offering the Saltzman twin her hand, “May I have this dance?”

Josie nodded eagerly, placing her hand in Penelope’s. They moved to the center of the gym where Josie placed her hands on Penelope’s shoulders and Penelope placed hers on Josie’s lower back. Slowly they moved in tune with the music.

“James Blunt? Really?” Josie asked with a little laugh.

“What?” she asked as James Blunt’s _You’re Beautiful_ played through the speakers. “I think you’re beautiful,” Penelope teases, twirling Josie away from her as the other girl giggles.

“I can’t believe you did all this for me,” Josie says looking around in disbelief.

Penelope looked at her confused, “Really? I used to extravagant stuff like this all the time when we were dating.”

“Were,” Josie said, “Past tense.”

“Well I’d like to make it present tense,” Penelope said, surprising not only Josie, but herself. She knew she wanted Josie back, but that wasn’t the best way to go about it. “I’m sorry, that was really forward and I know that you hate me and a grand gesture doesn’t fix what I did, but-“

Penelope’s rant was cut off by Josie’s lips finding hers. Penelope wasted no time before she began kissing Josie back, pulling her closer. Josie pulled away with a small smile, “You were rambling.”

“I could ramble some more if you’d like?” Penelope said, “I could talk about how pretty your eyes are, or how much I love your laugh, or your smile! I think you have the most beautiful smile in the entire world,” Josie grins widely showing off her beautiful smile and Penelope can’t help but to smile herself, “There it is.”

“I missed this,” Josie said resting her head on Penelope’s shoulder, “I missed us.”

“Me too,” Penelope said, “Letting you go was the biggest mistake I’ve ever made.”

Josie pulls away and meets Penelope’s gaze, “If we get back together, you have to know that Lizzie is always going to be there, and I won’t abandon her.”

“I understand,” Penelope says, “But you have to put yourself first sometimes, Jo Jo. No more playing backseat to Lizzie.”

“I can’t promise you that,” Josie says, “But I can promise that I’ll try to find a balance between you and her.”

Penelope grins, “So does that mean you want to get back together?”

“Depends,” Josie says, “What are the other songs on the playlist?”

Penelope smiled, “The fate of our future lies on this playlist?”

“Of course it does,” Josie said, leaning back into Penelope, “Thank you for this.”

“I’d do anything for you,” Penelope said softly, placing a kiss on Josie’s forehead.

They spent the rest of the night dancing. Only when Alaric came and officially kicked them out of the gym did Penelope and Josie return to their rooms. Penelope wanted to walk Josie back to her room, but Alaric said that they had a curfew, a curfew that none of the other students followed, but Penelope knew better than to argue with Alaric.

Josie smiled at her and pressed a kiss to Penelope’s cheek, “I had an amazing night. Best present ever.”

Penelope watched as Josie headed back to her room. To say that she was gone on Josie was an understatement.

 


End file.
